


Omovember #23 Wetting While Running

by Forget_About_Me



Series: Omovember 2019 [23]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Desperation, Embarrassment, Gen, Omorashi, Omovember, Slightly - Freeform, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forget_About_Me/pseuds/Forget_About_Me
Summary: He really should've gone before they left.
Series: Omovember 2019 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533461
Kudos: 6





	Omovember #23 Wetting While Running

**Author's Note:**

> I totally didn't start writing this after midnight....

The Doctor crossed his legs while trying to open the window of their cell.

“You forgot to go before we left, didn't you?“ Martha spoke up after observing him silently.

He dropped his arms beside him with a sigh. “Yes.”

“Why don't you go in the corner?” Martha suggested.

He slightly turned to look at her, before turning back to the window. “Don't have time, besides I'm nearly done with this anyway.” He said the moment the lock on the windows gave way, making him able to open the window. “Aha, there we are.”

They quickly climbed out of the window, trying to sneak back to the TARDIS.

He really wished he could've relieved himself in their cell, as Martha had suggested. The need was becoming very urgent.

“Stop them!” He heard being shout behind them, causing him to tense.

“I guess they realised we escaped.” He looked at Martha. “Run!” He exclaimed as he grabbed her hand before taking off in the direction of the TARDIS.

His bladder absolutely hated the running, he was struggling to keep it all within him. He couldn't afford to stop and hold himself like he so desperately wanted, he had to keep going in order to not get caught.

He had to ignore the leaking, they would be death if they caught them. He couldn't let the discomfort get him killed.

Thankfully they got to the TARDIS without further incident, besides his pants being much wetter than they should be. He hadn't lost it completely yet, but it was really close.

He slammed the door behind them, letting out a sigh of relief. Before doubling over with a gasp as his bladder contracted, his hand shooting between his legs.

It took him a few seconds before he trusted himself to move again.

He glanced at Martha, who looked sympathetically at him.

“Excuse me.” He mumbled before he moved out of the console room to one of the toilets, as quickly as he could without losing control.

After getting the much-needed relief, he took in the state of his trousers, he had a very noticeable wet spot on the front of his trousers.

He frowned slightly before moving back towards the console room, he had to put them in the time-vortex before he could shower and change. The TARDIS was complaining about the men trying to break into her, not that he blamed her.

He met Martha's gaze as he walked back into the room but quickly looked away with a blush.

“Feel better?” She asked him.

“Yeah, sorry about that.” He blushed some more.

“I'll go make us some dinner, I think you might want a shower in the meantime.” She had definitely noticed the state of his trousers.

He nodded in agreement as he put the TARDIS in the time vortex.


End file.
